


Aftermath

by Silverfox20



Series: Mind of Evil Universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Guilt, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox20/pseuds/Silverfox20
Summary: Eren and Jack are left to deal with the aftermath of finding Jacob Holmes and his killer. Maybe something  good can come from something so bad.
Relationships: Eren Valentine/Jack Auber, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mind of Evil Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084724





	Aftermath

It had been a month since Jacob Holmes was killed. A month since the four of them had found a little kid’s body and were traumatized for the rest of their lives. A month since they had found his killer and he had been put away. Life in prison with no chance of parole. Jacob’s family had gotten justice, but it could do nothing to fill the hole left behind by his death. The killer’s sentence did nothing for their group either. They had been good friends before everything happened. Now the group was fractured and they had separated from each other. 

Claire and Anna were able to stay in touch with the help of their therapists. Something about not receding from the world and each other. Jack didn’t really know. He didn’t think therapy would help him. And Eren was inclined to agree. Their parents thought it was a miracle they still talked to each other, after they let go of everything else in their lives. Jack and Eren felt guilty. Guilty that they weren’t able to save Jacob in time, guilty that they could have stopped everything from ever happening if they had just reported the weird tools they found in the abandoned building. 

They both had changed drastically after that night. Jack’s adventurous nature had been snuffed out. He didn’t go exploring anymore. Afterall, if he didn’t go exploring, he didn’t have to worry about finding anything. He wouldn’t have to worry about being in another situation like that. He wouldn’t have to be terrified like that ever again. Though the nightmares take care of that for him. Every single night ever since that night. The anger was also something new that accompanied him. He got a punching bag so then he could take his anger out on something. His parents weren’t really sure about the whole thing, but he felt better after releasing his anger so they let it be. Sometimes he’d go to Eren’s and they’d just sit in silence most of the time. 

Eren became even more of an introvert than he had been. Jack would visit him because he very seldom left the house. He stayed in his room most of the time just staying in bed. While Jack was filled with anger, Eren seemed to go in the opposite direction. Depression combined with anxiety led him to not leaving the house very much. His brothers heard what happened but they weren’t able to make it back for a while. The dogs sensed something was wrong because they basically clung to him ever since that night. They felt protective of him and wanted to comfort him the best they could. He stopped playing the video games he loved. Seeing blood on the screen just reminded him too much of seeing it drip down that small hand and onto the ground. Like Jack, he had nightmares frequently, though they were of something different. He dreamt of seeing Jacob lying on that table all bloody. He dreamt of the killer coming at him, and instead of just cutting him shallowly, getting hacked repeatedly by that butcher’s knife. 

He could hear his parents argue frequently downstairs. His mother wanted him to go to therapy, saying he could get the proper help he needed. His father was heavily against the idea, said he didn’t need therapy, didn’t need to talk to some shrink who was just going to prescribe him drugs and send him on his way. His dad wanted him to be a man and deal like it, just like he dealt with it when he came back from Afghanistan. Eren thinks his dad is a jackass that doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Maybe his mother is right, maybe he should go see a therapist, get some help, his father be damned. 

Eren got a text from Jack, he was coming over. When he got there they sat on the edge of the bed in silence. In a quiet voice Eren broke the silence. “I think I need to see a therapist.” They were both looking down. “Ok.” Eren looked over at Jack. “I don’t want to do this by myself. Come with me Jack. We can do this together, we can get help together.” Jack was looking at him and Eren could see how unsure he was. “I don’t know if I can.” He said quietly. Eren grabbed his hand. “Please, do this with me.” He pleaded. “I don’t want to be alone in this. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

Jack looked at him and saw his eyes watering. He grabbed his hands back and held them firm. He then leaned in and put their heads together and breathed deeply before speaking. “I’ll never leave you alone. I’ll be with you through everything. Ok?” “Ok.” Eren said nodding his head as much as he could, tears streaming down his face. Jack put his hands on his cheeks. “We’ll do this together. We’ll get through this together.” He then closed the gap between them and kissed Eren slow and sweet. It took a couple seconds for the shock to wear off but once it did Eren grabbed onto Jack and kissed back. He doesn’t know how long the kiss lasted but it felt like forever. When they finally separated they were breathing heavily and looking at each other. This time it was Jack who broke the silence. “Is this ok?” “Yeah. This is more than ok.”

“Alright. We can talk about this later. For now let’s get some rest.” And with that they lied down and held each other, both going to sleep to the sound of the other’s breathing. And it was the most peaceful sleep either of them have gotten since everything happened.


End file.
